


哥哥太爱我了怎么办

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: rps勿上升真人，ooc严重且都属于我，骨科年上旧粮





	哥哥太爱我了怎么办

哥哥太爱我了怎么办？

想着这个问题的时候就不要正坐在羽生结弦的腿上看小猪佩奇。虽然年纪小小的他并不懂所谓的“爱”，但他相信，他的哥哥绝对是世界上最爱他的人，甚至超过爸爸妈妈。

他手里的佩奇玩偶已经被他揪掉了尾巴，露出了一点棉花。

本该准备考试的羽生结弦却跟金博洋一起坐在沙发上，抱着金博洋坐在自己的大腿上，下巴抵着他的头顶，双手环住他的腰，跟他一起看电视上猪家四口找乐子。

但腿上的小孩儿好像没有像以前那样活泼乱跳到处折腾笑出猪叫，而是沉默的乖乖盯着电视。

羽生结弦赶紧伸出一只手在发呆的小孩儿眼前晃晃。

“天天，怎么了？”

“啊柚子哥…我没事！”

“是吗？”

金博洋连忙点点头，然后转过身拿佩奇的鼻子去轻轻敲羽生的头。

两个并不是亲生兄弟的男生根本没有任何间隔，即使一个马上高中毕业，一个马上幼稚园毕业；一个日本人，一个中国人。

父母不跟他们住在一起，满世界的跑，定期打一大笔钱。不是抛弃他们，也不是不爱他们，更不是主动提出的。是羽生结弦，刚上高中时第一次看到金博洋，提出由自己带，让母亲和博洋的父亲该工作的工作，该玩的玩，大人们看着他坚定不可置否的眼神，尤其是母亲，第一次看到那样的儿子，在千叮咛万嘱咐后把手一挥，同意了羽生的请求。

那个时候，他蹲下，用手轻轻摸着金博洋的头，告诉他，我是最爱你的哥哥。

金博洋不过才四岁，但对这个温柔的哥哥有很大的好感，于是果断在他的脸上吧唧了一口，还留了点口水，然后就跟爸爸和新妈妈挥挥小手，跟着哥哥回房间了。

回到现在。一集小猪佩奇已经放完了，羽生结弦把电视关上，抱着金博洋上楼。

“诶——柚子哥我还想看——”

“不行了哦，刚刚说好最后一集的。我去做晚饭，天天好好待着。”单手抱着金博洋，用另一只手打开门，把他放在床上，蹲下笑着摸摸头，然后撩起有些长的刘海，在金博洋的额头上亲了一下。“乖乖的。晚饭想吃什么？”

“咖喱！”

羽生笑着答应，起身走出了房间。

金博洋听到脚步声渐渐消失，躺在了床上，盯着天花板，思考刚刚的问题。

哥哥好像很爱我，太爱我了吧？

不让自己跟那些幼稚园里的坏蛋在一起，第一次打架还去找了院长爷爷，好吃的都留给自己，睡觉前会讲很好的故事，每周都会带自己去游乐场，或者去看电影，想要什么最晚第二天就能得到…

但是！但是…其他人的哥哥好像不会经常亲他的额头，不会在自己看电视的时候抱着自己，还会吵架…柚子哥怎么说都跟其他人的哥哥不一样，太不一样了！嗯！

想这些用了金博洋大量的脑力，完后有点昏昏欲睡，但很快被楼下传来的咖喱味吸引了。

羽生结弦刚把米饭盛到盘子里，就听见没穿拖鞋的小脚丫“噔噔噔”下楼的声音，紧接着就是一声“柚子哥！！咖喱！！”，看到一个小身影一下跳到自己腿边，张着嘴看着自己，小虎牙好像能一口把所有牛肉嚼完。

“天天怎么不穿鞋？地板很凉的。”

“咖喱！咖喱！”

“马上就好了哦，赶紧去穿上拖鞋，到饭厅去等吧。”

金博洋听话的跑去穿鞋，跑到饭厅，蹦到椅子上，但很快又下去，跑到了厨房。

“柚子哥要帮忙嘛？”

羽生结弦放下盛咖喱的勺子，蹲下身子，笑眯眯的说：

“不用哦天天，但如果真的想帮忙的话，不如帮我把筷子拿到桌子上？”

“好嘞！”小腿飞快的跑到柜子旁，拿了两双筷子给哥哥看了看，随后得到了一个宠溺的笑容。

“很棒哦天天，不要跑，很容易摔倒。”

看吧，哪个哥哥会这么细心。金博洋放慢了脚步，把筷子整齐的摆放好，好好的坐在椅子上等待。

“久等啦天天”

“咖喱！谢谢柚子哥！”

“为什么要谢谢呢，这是哥哥该做的呀”

羽生结弦把两盘咖喱饭放在饭桌上，坐在金博洋对面，托着腮看金博洋狼吞虎咽。

“唔！好呲！”

“慢点吃啦天天，没人抢。”羽生凑近，把金博洋嘴角的饭粒捡起，放在了自己嘴里。

“柚子哥不吃吗？”

“我待会儿。”

好奇怪呀，饭一点儿都不烫，温度刚刚好。

为什么哥哥要吃掉自己嘴边的饭粒呢？

为什么哥哥要先看着自己吃呢？

“…柚子哥，快吃吧，一会儿咖喱该凉了。”

“好～现在就吃”羽生结弦说了句“我开动了”，便拿起勺子开始吃。

“柚子哥的作业写完了嘛？”

“写完啦。”才没有。一天陪着小孩儿怎么可能动笔。没关系，也就两个小时搞定。

“柚子哥是要考大学了嘛？”

“是呀”

“大学有什么好玩儿的？我能去吗？”

“嗯…好玩儿的到没有吧，不过天天肯定会去的，上完大学就可以去工作，然后赚钱。”

“那柚子哥赚钱能给我买好吃的吗！”

羽生结弦笑得眼睛都看不见了。

“当然可以，你想要什么都可以给你买。”

填饱了肚子，羽生去洗碗，金博洋就趴在沙发上看着他的背影。

哥哥真的好爱自己，什么都可以买。他听幼稚园的小朋友还说哥哥们都跟他抢薯片呢。

“天天，吃完饭最好去活动一下哦，不如我们一起出去？”

“好哇好哇！去哪！”

“你想去哪呢？”

“唔…我想去买小蛋糕！”

羽生结弦答应了，给金博洋穿好衣服，自己披上外套，带好钥匙和钱包，就一起出去了。

“天天想好吃什么了吗？”

“唔…柚子哥选！”

“那我就选蜂蜜蛋糕咯？”

金博洋“哇”的一声蹦起来，高兴的跳到羽生结弦的脖子上，而后者也熟练的赶紧抱好。

金博洋在羽生的脸上使劲的吧唧一大口，托着他的脸问：“你咋知道我想吃蜂蜜蛋糕！”

“猜的”

回到家后两人分吃了一块小蜂蜜蛋糕，羽生给小孩儿擦了擦嘴就让他刷牙睡觉了。

那么该解决自己的作业了。

-

今天是金博洋小学开学的日子，也是羽生结弦去大学报道的日子。

一点都不奇怪的，羽生考上了重点大学，而金博洋也上了附近最好的小学。

羽生拒绝住校，每天卡在三点半，不管自己有没有课有没有事，都会提前去金博洋的小学占最好的位置，去亲自接他。

后来考了驾照，就是开车接了。

金博洋每天都会笑着跟羽生说着学校的趣闻轶事，羽生也会笑着听并时不时评论几句。在金博洋迎接他人生中第一次考试后，成绩出来，他拿着卷子去找羽生签字，并自豪的告诉他老师点名表扬了自己，这时候羽生结弦会在金博洋的脸颊上温柔的亲一下，并带他吃大餐庆祝。

小学毕业，羽生结弦作为家长出席了毕业典礼，看见了台上金博洋带有稚气的致辞，拥抱老师和同学（此时的柚子哥有点不爽，原因未知），最后跑过来给羽生一个最大的拥抱，并把毕业证书交到了他手里。

初中学校要更远，羽生也工作了，仍然会抽出时间接送金博洋上下学，虽然后者多次说过不用这样。

高中的金博洋准备着高考，被高数和方程围绕，羽生结弦会在他烦恼的时候端来一盘削好的水果，并耐心的给他细致讲解每一道题，那时候的羽生已经是成功人士了。

高中毕业，毕业典礼依然是金博洋发言，此时褪去了稚气，多了份成熟和稳重。他拒绝了无数女孩的告白，当着他柚子哥的眼皮底下。回家后把自己的第二纽扣偷偷放进羽生的西服兜里，第二天早上被吻醒，差点没缺氧——开个玩笑，柚子哥不可能亲到缺氧。（某些时候就是另一回事了）

直到长大，金博洋工作了，他坐在羽生结弦的腿上，还在纠结那个问题，顺便打发走在他腰间游走的那双罪恶之手。

哥哥太爱我了怎么办？

爱回去啊。

end.


End file.
